


in my love's embrace

by Claw512



Series: Lucas is an angel, literally [2]
Category: K-pop, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Kissing, M/M, Riding, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claw512/pseuds/Claw512
Summary: The epilogue toyour people shall be my people, and your God my God. Basically, sexy time happened
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Lucas is an angel, literally [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980280
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	in my love's embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly recommend reading the first story of this series first, as this contained spoilers for that story and some contexts that won't make sense without it. However, if you don't care about that and just here for the smut then carry on.
> 
> Okay this wasn't supposed to be posted this week, nor was it supposed to be this horny, but Lucas basically flipped my plan upside down with the... fucking... photo he sent on bubble yesterday (the b&w one of him in suit). So here we are.

“Hyung, fuck.” Lucas breathed out. A drop of sweat fell from the underside of his jaws because of the motion and landed on his chest, adding to the thin layer of perspiration already covering his skin. His arms were spread wide on the bed to support his weight; his fingers dug into the soft fabric of the mattress cover. Hyung hadn’t allowed him to touch, but it was hard to resist with the way hyung was grinding on him. Taemin’s lips were pressed tight together, his eyebrows drawn close. His eyes shone with lusty determination as he moved his hips forwards, backwards, rubbing the velvety underside of his dick against the hard muscles of Lucas’s thigh. Taemin’s ears were red, so was the high of his cheekbones and the long lovely column of his neck. Lucas wanted to taste that colour. He wanted to sink his teeth into it and feel it flutter with life against his tongue, but hyung had told him to stay put, so he stayed put.

Taemin smiled wickedly, the effect somewhat dampened by how obviously turned on he was. He licked his lips, then bit down on his lower lip gently. Lucas couldn’t look away, also turned on out of his mind. Had been since hyung pushed him down on the bed then proceeded to swing his leg around to climb on him. Made worse by the sight of hyung humping his leg just because he felt like it.

Taemin leaned forward a little. This position changed the angle of his hips, and it must be better because he sped up a little, moaning. Lucas moaned too, even though his poor lower half could not be more neglected. Taemin didn’t seem to notice nor care (he did though, he always does) as he draped himself along the length of Lucas’s body and dragged himself against Lucas’s thigh so he could reach the angel for a kiss. Hyung sucked Lucas’s lower lip in between his; their teeth clicked gently against each other’s; their breath mingled. His kiss stayed shallow and playful for a while, until he got bored of it and thrust this tongue inside Lucas’s mouth, which opened obediently to take him in.

Immersed in the kiss, Lucas barely noticed that Taemin had lifted himself up to a kneeling position over him. One hand on Lucas’s shoulder, he reached back with the other and slowly pulled the jewelled plug out of his body. Hyung broke the kiss with a shaky breath when his rim caught the flared end of it, and Lucas’s eyes widened in realisation. Taemin threw him another cheeky smile. He threw the plug on top of the pile of clothes they’d shed and reached for his pants to take the condom out from one of the back pockets. Lucas, still stuck in the earlier command to stay still, only watched. Not surprisingly, Taemin ripped the condom when he opened the packet, because of course he did. They both giggled breathlessly. The silly moment broke Lucas out of his trance somewhat. He tugged his own pair of shorts closer and retrieved the one he’d brought. Always be prepared around Lee Taemin.

Lucky for them, this one left the packet smoothly. Taemin kissed Lucas as he rolled the condom down Lucas’s dick. His soft, soft hand and its perfect heat wrapped around the sensitive length. Lucas hissed, but he held himself still.

“Good boy.” Taemin tapped the corner of Lucas’s mouth gently. “Time for your reward.”

Lucas groaned when he saw the black appendage extended behind Taemin. The tail, with its pointy arrowhead end, swung in the air excitedly once, twice, before snaking down and winding itself around Lucas’s cock to replace Taemin’s hand. Hyung extricated Lucas’s right hand from the mattress and put it on the spot just under his ribcage. The angel silently thanked him for the small mercy, because it was so much more satisfying to grip Taemin’s waist as the demon sunk himself down on Lucas’s cock, with Lucas spreading his legs wide to make space.

“Baby,” Taemin exhaled into a moan. “You feel so good.”

Lucas whined along with him. They hadn’t done this at all ever since Taemin and his nestlings got him out of hell. Hyung had been extra attentive with him; he treated Lucas delicately like the angel was still as injured as when he was just rescued. Understandable, Lucas thought. After all, his wings still hadn’t regenerated. He had caught hyung looking at his back a couple of times when he took his shirt off. The two wounds had long healed and disappeared, but it seemed hyung still saw the ghosts of them. Taemin hadn’t stopped feeling guilty for not being able to find Lucas sooner, even though Lucas didn’t blame him for it, and the mysterious absent of his wings, without which he couldn’t return to heaven, did not help.

In truth, Lucas hadn’t felt entirely ready to do anything pass kissing and cuddling either, so he hadn’t pushed the matter. He found life on earth with Taemin pleasant enough as it was. But today, when he woke up, there was a stir of desire in his lower stomach, and when he pulled Taemin into a kiss in their sun filled bedroom it was clear to him that the time was right.

Taemin rocked himself in Lucas’s lap slowly, carefully, like he was making up a choreography for a dance in his head. He pulled Lucas’s head towards his chest and Lucas took the hint. He nibbled along the raise of Taemin’s collarbone, bit the side of his neck just how he knew Taemin liked it, and kissed his way down to Taemin’s nipple. Lucas was actually the one who liked to have his chest played with more; hyung had said he wasn’t actually that sensitive there. He guessed the demon had grown fond of it because Lucas did it to him all the time.

“Lucas,” Taemin shuddered.

“Yes, hyung.” Lucas blinked up at the older man.

“Fuck me.” Taemin ordered.

Lucas almost scrambled to obey. He held on tight to Taemin and snapped his hips up to match the demon's rhythm. They were both close. He could smell it in the air around them, a hazy, addicting scent. Lucas didn’t even notice that Taemin had wrapped the tail around the his wrist, as his eyes could not leave Taemin, who was gazing down at him with enough love to drown Lucas in.

Lucas saw white when he came, which had never happened before. A surprise look crossed Taemin’s face before his hyung followed, like he was startled by the pleasure. He hugged Lucas’s close and...

…laughed?

When Lucas regained his sense, the lighting in the room had returned to its original state. He gasped. Feathers were floating in the air like someone had dumped a bag full of them from the top of a ladder. And he could feel it, the weight behind him, the pull, the air flowing through the gaps of his long feathers.

He brought the wings to the front so he could look at them. The white was so pristine even Taemin’s skin looked dark against it. He couldn’t stop the joyful sound that bubbled from his chest, to his throat, and out his lips.

“Hyung,” he said, like a kid showing off a new toy, “hyung, look.”

Taemin loved him so much.

“I was right, hyung.” Lucas laughed. 

Victory tasted like Taemin's lips on his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucas in suits........ I will never recover


End file.
